Profilers, Profiled
by Sable-Reiver
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of Reid and Morgan as they navigate their lives as profilers and as people. ReidXMorgan IU Drabble Collection
1. Reiver-verse: Comfort

It had been a long case; a series of suspicious murder-suicides had been plaguing Portland, Oregon and the FBI had sent the BAU to investigate. It had been delicate, it had been tedious, and it had taken four days of little sleep and less evidence to, not only comprise a profile but to convince the public _and_ the majority of the police department that the murder-suicides were actually double homicides.

Double homicides that were being committed by the same man.

The police hadn't been privy to the fact that these incidence were anything but isolated making the total of deaths at the murderer's hands hit the low twenties, the numbers spiking even higher before the team was able to put a stop to him with a bullet to the head, as what sometimes happened when the unsubs were as far gone as this one.

It had been a trying case, one with too much blood and even more tears and by the time they got home the unit was in desperate need of sleep and in bigger need of distraction. It wasn't uncommon for a case to weigh on the team, to make them realize their mortality and the cruelty that can be found within the world. Such cases that make them seek out loved ones and simply be in the presence of love, and joy, and _good._

The team, however, did not always have the luxury of going home to familiar faces or happy spaces leaving them with thoughts and coffee and the mindless drone of the television.

It is after cases like these that Reid and Morgan are glad that they have each other to take comfort in, that they don't need to explain or say what they need, that there will always be warmth and coffee and soft couches with sci-fi marathons when the other is around. That there will be gentle touches and tangled limbs and love when it is needed most.

And at night, when the rooms are silent and the lights are all out and they just exist holding and being held and there is nothing but love between them, they don't have to save the day or worry about what time they lose while they sleep, they can pretend that the world holds only good and that everyone on the planet is safe and loved that night.

* * *

-_Reiver_


	2. Sable-verse: Together

Somehow, Reid knew they would end up together.

It wasn't that he knew Morgan was gay, or even bisexual. And it wasn't one of those 'I'm going to marry him' moments that people apparently sometimes have. It was just a gut feeling. Something he couldn't explain. But he was more a man of facts; statistics, math, things that could be proven (even if he _was_ working on that Philosophy degree). Reid expected that feeling to leave.

So when Morgan gave him that whistle, he ignored the question of _why do you think I need one?_ And when Morgan tackled him during the raid on the guy who was supposed to be their unsub, Reid dismissed the thickness in his throat that wasn't from fear.

And when the man demanded to be taught how to do magic, because there was _no way he was letting Reid get on that train_, the genius swallowed his true words and took to arguing.

When that kid had held a gun to him, when Lila Archer kissed him, when he tried so hard to talk down Randall Garner, the Fisher King, from that ledge…he forced down that voice that whispered Morgan's name at him. But there was no getting rid of it. So Reid gave in.

He let his stomach flutter when he heard from Morgan's sisters that the man talked about him.

He let his chest constrict in that shack, knowing that the team, that _he_ was watching as Reid was forced to play death.

He let that little spark of joy thrive with every touch, every smile, every tease, every utterance of 'Pretty Boy' that passed between them.

And when Morgan finally came to him, saying that they needed to talk, and looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, Reid only smiled.

And for once, he wasn't scared of his own mind.

-_Sable_


	3. Reiver-verse: Kirk Helps

Morgan has never been really into science fiction, even when Reid had convinced him to watch a few episodes he couldn't focus on the TV enough to sit still for the whole 45 minutes.

When Morgan falls asleep during a fight scene with the Goa'uld Reid gives up on educating his teammate in the way of speculative fiction. He has never held it against Morgan, after all not everybody likes science fiction, but it would have been nice to have someone he knows to talk to about the merits of, not only the Star Treks, but the Stargates, and even Lost in Space (if we want to cover all of our bases, Reid would even settle for the reboot of Doctor Who, he's not picky) but there are always ComiCon attendees and small groups of people in bars, and he's lived happily like this for most of his life, and he can continue doing it. Really, he doesn't mind.

At least, that's how he explained it to Morgan.

Morgan feels bad about not liking at least one of the shows that Reid is so enamoured with, but they really just don't do it for him and more often than not he finds himself in a different room when Reid finds the Space channel. They've learned to live with their differences, and that's all that can be expected.

In late Portland Reid falls into a pond while chasing an unsub and spends 20 minutes stumbling his way back towards the road. It wasn't his best case, and it left him with an awful head cold.

Reid, in his busy years of life, has never been one to get sick often, none of their team really does, so when it happens and he's forced out of the FBI building with an escort home he resigns himself to making a nest on the couch. Reid surrounds himself with blankets and tea, spending his time watching television and flipping through books when he feels up to it. Most importantly he keeps Morgan at a safe distance out of fear of contamination.

They spend their evening on separate couches, flipping between a never-ending marathon of Frasier and a questionably thought out Bond-a-thon at Reid's insistence. It's between a set of commercials and the ending of another Roger Moore film when Morgan looks over at his boyfriend to ask if he needs anything and finds Reid fast asleep and he figures he can get away with spoiling the genius a little.

As a rule Reid refuses to be treated like anything delicate, and Morgan is well aware that the kid isn't, but Reid also doesn't seem to understand that doing something solely for someone else doesn't always hold bad connotations and that Morgan might actually want to do nice things for him _because_ it's him.

So Morgan leaves his spot as quietly as possible and shuffles about the house, turning on kettles and rearranging cords in the back of the TV. It's not until the lights are dimmed (to a Reid approved brightness) and he has changed into his pyjamas that he pauses.

There is a point in every action that, when you pass it, you cannot retract the action or shy away from it and, if Morgan is being entirely honest with himself, he passed that point back at work when he had bribed Garcia into (nominally) illegal action.

Instead of backing out he breathes deeply, gently nudging himself onto Reid's couch, the blanket he brings to the nest covering the both of them when Morgan finally gets into a position to scoop Reid into his arms.

"What are you doing?" the genius asks, sleep addled and shifting in a failed attempt to look at him.

"Watching TV."

Reid frowns, looking back to the television to review the evasive answer.

Morgan grabs the remote from the side table and flips through the import functions until he finds the one he wants. The TV changes from black and he can feel Reid tense before him.

"I thought you hated Star Trek."

Morgan shrugs, pulling his hand back underneath the blanket and wrapping it around his boyfriend. "But you don't."

"And Kirk helps?" Reid asks knowingly as he leans into the embrace.

"Kirk helps."

* * *

-_Reiver_


End file.
